Doctor Who
- Others= - Profile= - 10th Doctor= - 4th Doctor= }} - Appearances= - Battle= - 10th Doctor= - 4th Doctor= }} - Cameos= - ERB 34= - ERB 37= }} }} }} }} |caption = Nice Peter as the 10th Doctor George Watsky as the 4th Doctor |fullname = Unknown |nicknames = The Doctor Theta Sigma The Oncoming Storm |firstappearance = November 23, 1963 Doctor Who |born = Unknown |hair = Brown (10th) Brown (4th) |eyes = Brown (10th) Blue (4th) |image2 = - 10th Doctor= - 4th Doctor= }} |ERBnumber = Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso |vs = Doc Brown |releasedate = October 29, 2012 |votecount = 70% |location = TARDIS}} The Doctor battled Doc Brown in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. The 10th Doctor was played by Nice Peter. He gets shot by a Dalek halfway through the battle and regenerates to the 4th Doctor, played by George Watsky. Information on the Rapper The Doctor is the protagonist in the popular British science-fiction television series Doctor Who, which has been around since 1963 (50 years ago). The Doctor is a Time Lord: a time-traveling, humanoid alien from the planet of Gallifrey. So far, the Doctor has been portrayed by 12 different incarnations. He travels around in his TARDIS ('T'ime 'A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n 'S'pace) to explore the universe and fight injustice. He has fought many enemies such as Daleks, Cybermen, evil Time Lord The Master, Weeping Angels, The Silence, Silurians, etc. He has also allied with Brigadier, Sarah Jane Smith, K-9 (a robotic dog), Rose Tyler, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, etc. His tool of choice is the Sonic Screwdriver that can unlock most codes and doors. Also in The Doctor's possession is the Psychic Paper, a mysterious ID card that allows him to trick people into thinking he is anybody he wishes, just by having them glance at it. The Doctor is a very just and noble man, even trying to save his enemies from peril at times. He is also extremely compassionate towards his companions, but is not afraid to draw the line, returning them home if need be. The show became so popular, the fans of the show began to be called Whovians. ERB Bio Brilliant! An audio-visual aggressive rhyming contest where–oh, who am I? You, my friend, can just call me "the Doctor." I'm a Time Lord (a centuries-old alien) and I travel through time and space in a non-traditional time machine -- the TARDIS, er, well, I guess to you it just looks like a 1960's-style British Police telephone booth. It's bigger on the inside. pretty-ish British girl runs by screaming, chased by some kind of creature. Ah, that's just my latest companion -- I'm always traveling with someone or another in a consistently platonic way. "Doctor Who", the television show based on my life, was produced by the BBC and has been running sporadically since the 1960's. Massive audiences tune in to watch me go toe-to-toe with enemies with low-budget special-effects like the Cybermen and the Daleks–who actually, really, had what looked like a toilet plunger as part of their design. As a Time Lord, I can regenerate if I'm critically wounded and "recast" myself with a new personality and physical form up to thirteen times. Lyrics Verse 1: (10th Doctor) Actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor". Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache. Travels through time, but with no class. I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally. You can't even invent a way out of Hill Valley! And calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine. You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time. Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really, oh well, never mind. Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! Verse 2: (10th Doctor) I'm going to die... (Doctor...) At least, this version of me... (Doctor?) Perhaps you'd like another... (Doctor!) Prepare... to meet... your... into 4th Doctor (4th Doctor) Density! Hahahaha! I'm a mystical medical doc at the pinnacle shifting my physical form. You're a possibly pedophilic individual who should've never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different. Cause you're a pitiful hillbilly hangin' with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! Verse 1 (re-looped): Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor"... Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver to switch the battle off and go to the credits. Trivia *He is the fifth rapper to change his form. The first was Chuck Norris when he went from Walker, Texas Ranger to a martial arts expert. The second was Gandalf when he was knocked back to Gandalf the Grey. The third time was when Michael Jackson went from being his child self to being his adult self. The fourth was Elvis Presley when he got much fatter and changed from black-and-white to color. **He is also the second (or fourth depending on how you look at it) to be played by two different actors. The first was Michael Jackson. *If we were using the actual timeline for Doctor Who, he should have regenerated into the 11th Doctor, not the 4th Doctor. In the Behind the Scenes video, it is said they had wanted him to regenerate backwards into the 9th Doctor, but decided that it wouldn't be funny enough. *He, along with Steve Jobs and Vince Offer, are the only people to respond to the announcer. Coincidentally, all are played by Nice Peter, who is also the announcer, and are associated with the death of a rapper. **To clarify the death association coincidence, Doctor Who and Steve Jobs both died in their battle, and Vince Offer filled in for someone else who died. *He is the third character to die in a battle. The first two were Billy Mays and Steve Jobs. **He is also the only character to die and not be replaced by another person. Rather, he is replaced by another version of himself. *The 4th Doctor has had two cameos in Season 3. **The 4th Doctor, along with Macho Man and Leonidas made a brief cameo in the beginning of Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3. In the video, they were passing by on a corvette. **Reused footage from part of the battle with The 4th Doctor is used as a cameo in Epic Rap Battles of History 37. *He is the first rapper to stop the battle with a tool, hence his Sonic Screwdriver. **In the BTS, the Fourth Doctor is seen using the same Sonic Screwdriver right after he said "Hahaha". *He is the second alien from another planet to rap, the first being Darth Vader, and the third being Goku. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:George Watsky Category:Cameo Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso